


Raincheck?       .

by Bibanana



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Multi, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibanana/pseuds/Bibanana
Summary: Maze and Lucifer share a "moment" but Lucifer isn't used to playing fair. Maze decides that Lucifer has hurt her for the last time. Chloe is confused and slightly hurt that Lucifer isn't still pining after her but doesn't care as much when some old feelings arise for one particular douche of a detective.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37





	1. The Prisoner of Lux

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the events taking place. The characters are from the show Lucifer, as you probably already know. This is one of my first fics and the first one that I have posted on ao3. If you have any edits/suggestions, please comment. The chapters are pretty short, but more is coming. Hope you enjoy!

Her breath was warm on his cheeks. He knew he should pull away. If a new case popped up, if the detective were to walk in on them now…

But he was prisoner to her embrace. He knew this was stupid. He was the bloody devil, after all! Who was he to fall under the spell of a simple demon like all of those humans before him?

Nay, who was she to all but seduce her king?

He pulled away, just enough to speak. “Eve.” He murmured, smiling cruelly against her hair. This was what he did best. He would let them all believe that they were in control. Then, just when it got out of his hands, he would rip it all away. Usually he was smoother about it. Had to keep his reputation up, of course. Couldn't break too many hearts. But it was _Maze_ , for Dad's sake. She had followed him out of Hell. She would never stay away for too long. “She was looking for you.”

She pulled her hands out of his hair, surprised. “She was? She told _you_?” He didn’t allow himself to be offended. “Well, of course. Who else would she tell. Miss Lopez?” He laughed softly, exactly the way women liked it. He wanted to mess with her a bit. “Now, I wonder what she would think of us, now?”

Guilt flashed across her face, but only for a moment. Then, recognition. Anger.

Her fist collided with his face, catching him off guard. He gingerly touched his jaw. It was going to bruise.

He had underestimated her. Maze had known him since the beginning of humanity. She knew all of his tricks. Everything he did with all the others.

“Mazikeen!” He said, feigning surprise, as if he didn’t know what she was capable of.

“I’m not another one of your pets.” She hissed. “Not another of one of those stupid humans in the sequined bikinis.”

“Oh, don't tell me you're not fond of some of them!” He looked up at her. Though her face was a scowl, a picture of pure hate, her eyes were filled with hurt. A tear threatened to spill, but she turned away before he could see it.

“Maze…” He said softly. Was she actually upset? Or was she an even better actress than he gave her credit for? “I didn’t realize. I-”

“You should have realized? That worked once. It won’t work again.”

He sighed.

“Never again, Lucifer. Never again.” She turned on her heel and stalked over to the elevator.

Lucifer turned to the bar and poured himself a drink. As he heard the elevator doors close shut, he wondered if he had made the right decision.


	2. Raincheck?

“Sound good?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer realized that he hadn’t been paying attention. _ What had she said? _ He racked his brain, going over the last ten minutes.  _ Maze’s skin, her hair, her fingers in his hair. _

“Lucifer?” Chloe asked again, a little concerned this time. “You’re quieter than usual. Care to share with the rest of the class?”

“I- ah-” He struggled to find something stupid to say, something Chloe would expect him to say. Perhaps something about the Brittneys?

Chloe placed her hand on top of his. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

The gesture normally would have made his insides turn to jelly, but her magic didn’t seem to be working on him today. Ironic.

“Sorry. I’m sorry. Could you repeat that for me, detective?” He said quickly.

She looked at him skeptically for a moment, then continued. “A new case came up. Dan’s already on his way.  _ We _ need to hurry up.”

“Detective Douche- sorry, sorry,  _ Daniel _ is going to be there? Does he have to trail behind us everywhere?”

“Lucifer, this is his job. You know that. And right now, we’re behind  _ him _ . We need to go.”

***

“Lucifer, are you  _ sure _ you’re okay? You haven’t commented once on how I’m not going over the speed limit.” The detective asked, eyes not straying from the road.

“Why are you all of a sudden so concerned with my well being?” Lucifer said, not daring to face her. “If I wanted to tell someone about it, I’ll tell Dr. Linda.”

Chloe decided to drop it after that, but she knew it wasn’t like Lucifer to not make everything about him and his personal issues.

They pulled up to the crime scene and Chloe, like always, put on the blue latex gloves. Lucifer, like always, didn’t.

They ducked under the yellow tape but, though the cement was stained in blood, there was no body.

They approached Ella, who was taking samples of the blood.

“So, where’s the victim?” Chloe asked.

“No one knows. The witnesses says she was here, but they turned around when the cops arrived and she was gone.”

“She?”

Dan walked over. “Female, long dark hair, small build. Witnesses are over there.” He gestured to a couple teenage boys who were speaking to a police officer.

“Daniel.” Lucifer said resentfully.

“Lucifer.” He acknowledged briefly.

Chloe walked over to the boys, Lucifer not far behind.

“Hello. What are your names?” Chloe asked.

The boys looked at each other. “Duncan.” The taller one responded. “And he’s Robbie. Uh, Robert. Davis. We’re brothers. I’m 16 and he’s 14.”

She jotted that down on her notepad. “Thank you. I’m sorry that you had to find this. Can you describe the victim please?”

This time it was Robbie who spoke. “Y-yeah. She was pretty hot, but in a mature way, ya know?”

Duncan slapped his arm. “This is serious.” He hissed.

Robbie ignored him. “She was probably in her lower 30s, had really long, wavy, dark brown hair and big dark brown eyes. She was wearing an airy floral dress.”

Duncan cut in. “I-I know this sounds really suspicious but I swear she was there and then we called 9-1-1 and when they got here, we turned around and when we turned back she was gone!”

Chloe looked sincere when she said, “Don’t worry. We’ll find who did this.”

She turned to leave when Lucifer finally spoke. He looked at Robbie. “If you like women with long dark hair-”

“Lucifer!” Chloe snapped. She grabbed his elbow and dragged him away.

“Okay, so we can’t do anything until the forensics results come back on the blood samples. Until then, we have nothing to go off of.”

“And for now?” Lucifer asked, taking a swig from his flask

“I have some paperwork I need to get done if you want to help out… And if you want to grab lunch afterwards?” She peered up at him. “You know, as friends?”

Lucifer swore silently. “Ah, I've got to er, run some errands. Raincheck?”

Chloe flushed. “Oh, oh, of course. You know, now that you mention it, I’m pretty packed too.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, but it didn’t make her look as adorable as it used to.

Lucifer spun on his heel and walked back to the car, all the while feeling the detective’s gaze burning on his back. “Shall we go, then?”

Chloe jogged to catch up with him.

They didn’t speak on the drive back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a little dull. I'm not great at writing crime scenes (so I chose a crime show to write about, obviously!) and Chloe is a bit of a boring character. Some of the dialogue is a bit eye roll worthy but bear with me. More Mazifer is coming!


	3. Jezebeth

Maze paced around her hotel suite. She had taken enough money from Lucifer to pay to stay here for a week. After that, she had no idea what she would do. She never wanted to see Lucifer’s smug face ever again. And she knew that if she went back to Decker’s house, it was just wishful thinking. They were obviously crazy for each other. Lucifer had only kissed her to confuse her. To hurt her. And though she would never, in all of eternity, admit it, he had succeeded.

It was then that she heard a knock at her door.

Maze looked through the eye hole in the door and it was as if her prayers had been answered. Eve was standing there. Exactly the person she needed to see. Except her dress was plastered against her in blood. Maze swung the door open. “Mazikeen.” Eve whispered, before falling unconscious, into Maze’s arms.

***

Eve awoke, back aching. She realized that she was lying on the hotel counter, stained with blood. There was a bandage wrapped messily around her torso where she’d been shot.

Maze walked in to the kitchen, knife in hand. Classic. “Oh, you’re awake! Wh- what happened? Lucifer  _ wasn’t _ lying. Did he send you here?”

“Mazikeen.” Eve croaked.

“Why do you keep calling me that? I don’t know if I’ve even told you my full name.”

Eve winced. “Apologies  _ Maze _ .”

“Ugh, you’re disgusting. What happened? Why were you looking for… for  _ me _ ?” Her voice quivered at the end of her sentence.

“I, um, wanted to see you again but on the way, I was attacked.” Eve said, redoing her bandage.

_ I wanted to see you again. _ Mazes heart swelled. She had a billion questions. “You were attacked? By who?” She asked instead.

“I think,” Eve said slowly. “I think it was a demon.”

“What?” Maze exclaimed. “Like, from Hell, demon? Like, bow down to King Lucifer, demon? Like, my sibling, demon?”

“I don’t know for sure. It might have not been. I wasn’t really paying too much attention at the time. But, ah, don’t tell Lucifer, okay?”

“Yeah, me and Lucifer aren’t exactly speaking right now.” Maze hesitated. “Wait, why don’t  _ you _ want to tell Lucifer? When you left, the two of you were on pretty good terms, right?”

“Were we? I honestly can’t remember. Why aren’t you and Lucifer speaking?”

Maze didn’t miss how Eve evaded the question, but she was so thankful for being able to see her again, that she didn’t push it. “Oh, it’s a long story. You know him. He is the Devil, after all.” Maze laughed nervously.  _ Damn, with all this awkwardness, I’m going to become Decker _ . She thought.  _ At least if I were Decker, Lucifer would love me. _

“Uh huh. Okay. Well, maybe we should clean up I got blood everywhere.” Eve started to get up, unsteadily.

Maze stabled her, grabbing her arm. “Careful.”

Eve sat down on the couch, smoothing out her skirt. Maze wet a rag and wiped down the counter top in a couple strokes. She didn’t bother drying it.

Maze took a seat next to her. “Eve...” She said quietly, letting her hair fall like a curtain in front of her face. “You actually wanted to see me? Have you decided? Do you…  _ like _ me?”

“What?” Eve said, surprised. “Oh, I didn’t realize this was going on. Shit, that’s awesome.” She started laughing.

“Eve? Are you okay? What’s so funny?”

“No, sorry,  _ Mazikeen _ . I don’t love you.” She said breathlessly.

“Right. Sorry. Why are you here, then?” Maze was disappointed, as one would expect, but not heartbroken like she would’ve been, before Lucifer kissed her.

“Ah, to think the great Mazikeen, Lucifer’s favorite demon, could actually care. But I suppose, if the Lord of Hell himself could get soft for a human, you could as well. This is brilliant. The others will  _ adore _ this.”

Maze’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Sorry if I’m being paranoid, but you’re not Eve, are you?  _ Brilliant _ ?  _ Adore _ ? Jezebeth?”

“Caught me!” She said in Eve’s heartbreakingly sweet voice.

In an instant, Maze was at her throat, her semi-circle blade pressed against Jezz’s neck. But she couldn’t do it. Not with Eve’s wide eyes staring innocently at her. “You killed her, didn’t you? That’s the only way this is possible. You killed her.” Maze choked, tears filling her eyes.

During this hesitation, Jezz was able to shove Maze off of her and smack her in the head with her demonic strength. Maze crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

Jezz looked down at Maze’s limp body. “I’m sure Adam will be extraordinarily grateful to have his  _ wife _ back.” She spat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised more Mazifer, but that will have to wait until next chapter. Feel free to comment or kudos if you feel so inclined! I would really appreciate it.


	4. please don't be dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally moving things along! If there's any plot holes, please comment. This is supposed to take place sometime after season 4 if Lucifer never went back to Hell and all that. Chloe knows he's the devil and Eve has left to go figure out "who she is", just to clear up any confusion.

Lucifer sat at his piano, his fingers resting idly on the keys. He would begin to play, but immediately get distracted by his own thoughts and lose his place in the music. He took a long puff from his cigarette.

He had turned down the detective’s request for lunch to sit here with his hair a mess, his shirt wrinkled, and his piano going unused.

Lucifer looked up as he heard the chime of the elevator.

Chloe ran out, her hair a mess, hugging a stack of papers to her chest. “Lucifer, the forensics results came back.” She gasped, out of breath. “The blood belonged to belongs to Eve. The DNA checks out.

Realization hit Lucifer like a slap in the face. “I should have guessed. The body mysteriously disappearing? This is the work of demons.”

“What? Really? Lucifer, there’s so many other explanations.”

“Yes, but, Eve of all people? What are the odds? Now, why would a demon want to come to Earth. Why would they need to look like Eve?”

“Okay, you’re right, but just in case it’s not demons, do you know anyone who would want Eve dead?”

Lucifer laughed dryly. “Mmm, Adam? But even if he managed to convince an angel to help him, they can’t end a mortal life. They would probably also leave the body. There’s no use to a human body once the soul has left it.”

“What would a demon want with Eve? And if we send the demon back to Hell, will,” Chloe’s voice wavered slightly. “Will Eve be alive again?”

Lucifer nodded slowly. “I believe so. When my mother was inhabiting Charlotte’s body, it brought her back.” Suddenly his stomach filled with lead. “Shit.” He shoved passed Chloe, snatched his coat and car keys, and raced into the elevator.

“Lucifer! What happened?” Chloe ran after him, just barely sliding in between the closing doors. 

The elevator doors opened again and Lucifer jogged as fast as his suit would allow him to his black Chevrolet Corvette. “Maze!” He called to the detective as he got in. He started the engine and Chloe hurriedly opened the passenger door. Lucifer hesitated and pulled the door shut again.

“Lucifer, I’m coming.” She said firmly.

“My apologies, detective, but I’m afraid this is a personal matter, in which I must attend alone.” With that, he drove off, leaving Chloe flustered, confused, and feeling slightly betrayed.

***

He leapt out of the car and entered the therapist office. When he reached Linda’s office, a patient was just leaving.

“See you next week, Jefferson! We made incredible improvements today. Oh! Lucifer!” She walked a step closer to him. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you know where Maze is?” He asked quickly. “Did she tell you?”

“She stopped by here earlier. I think she said she’s at Balboa Bay Resort in Orange County. Why? Is she okay?”

“Much appreciated, doctor.” He left without answering her question. The second person he had left without an answer today. He was on a roll.

Of course Maze would use his money to pay for the most expensive hotel within a 40 mile radius. Not that it made a dent in his seemingly endless income. He sped all the way to the resort. 

When he arrived, Lucifer asked if anyone had gotten a room under the name Mazikeen Smith. Luckily the person at the desk was a small young woman with shoulder length brown, fair skin, and big blue glasses. She let him see the whole list of people staying there. He found no Mazikeen Smith, but one other name caught his eye. Eve Rivers. Classic Maze, using the first name of the woman she fell for and the surname of a man she once fluffed a pillow for. As if she was reminding him that those were the people she loved. Not him.

Eve Rivers was staying in room 303. He planted a kiss on the desk lady’s kiss, causing her to go bright red, and hurried into the elevator. The doors reopened at floor 3. Lucifer walked to the third room and kicked the door down with his supernatural strength without checking if it was even locked or not. He could hear security guards running to see what happened.

“Mazikeen?” He called, walking slowly through the room. He spotted a small pool of blood. “Maze!” He sped up, entering the bedroom. There, he found Maze lying on the bed, her blood staining the white sheets. She had multiple stab wounds, etched across her beautiful face, shoulders, and arms.. He approached her, hot tears springing in his eyes. He found that her wrists were chained to the wall above the bed. As gently as he could manage, he broke the chains. Then he took her in his arms and cried.

“I’m so sorry. I always manage to hurt you. I’m sorry.” Lucifer sobbed. He had never cried like this before. Not when his father cast him out of Heaven. Not when he had killed Uriel. Not when Charlotte died. “Maze, please. Please don’t be dead.” Her hair was plastered against her face in blood. He softly stroked it off and pressed his lips against her forehead. “Please don’t be dead.” He repeated. “I-I love you. I love you. I love you.” He continued murmuring this for, Lucifer’s dad knows how long.

Eventually Chloe and Linda ran in. Lucifer didn’t hear anything they said but followed when Chloe grabbed his arm and led him to her car, still carrying Maze. Linda drove Lucifer’s car back to his house and Lucifer stayed with Chloe. Ammenedeil came and spoke with Chloe for a few minutes. Then he took Maze from Lucifer’s arms. Lucifer didn’t want to let him, but had no strength left to resist. Finally, Chloe drove Lucifer back. She walked him into his penthouse. He went into his bedroom and closed the door. Chloe left.

And Lucifer prayed. He prayed to his father. He prayed to God. “Please, Dad.” He said. “Please let Maze live."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mazifer so much! Room 303 was a super obscure reference to season 3 episode 3, Mr. and Mrs. Mazikeen Smith because Maze used Rivers as her fake last name. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter, expect some Dan/Chloe. Do they have a ship name? If they do, please comment.


	5. Have Mercy!

Dan deflated onto his couch and turned on the television. They were playing reruns of Full House and, having adored the show as a kid, he couldn’t bring himself to change the channel. He let out a small laugh in nostalgia as Joey said, “Have mercy!”

He heard a knock at the door. He paused the TV and went to open it. Standing there, was Chloe. Her hair and makeup was messed, her fingers twitching nervously, her face flushed from the cold. And she was chewing on her lower lip. His heart gave a little  _ ker-thump _ .

“Chloe,” he said, scolding himself for allowing the old feelings that should have been snuffed out long ago to arise. “Come in.”

She sat down on the couch and giggled slightly. “Seriously? You’re watching Full House?”

Dan ignored her. “What’s wrong?”

Chloe’s face fell back into its original pout. “It’s Lucifer.” She started.

Not to be ironic, but good  _ god  _ that man. He hated Lucifer so damn much. He just showed up one day with his suit that cost as much as Dan’s house and that whiny British drawl. And ever since then, all he’s ever done his tease Dan and cause Chloe pain. He had no idea why she kept him around.

Chloe saw his scowl. “I’m sorry. I could leave-

Dan cut her off. “No, no. Sorry, continue.” He was desperate for her to stay. If Lucifer was going to hurt her, he would nurse her back to health, if she would let him.

“He’s just been acting so strange lately and then we, Linda and I, found him with Maze. She’d been really badly hurt, when we found her we weren’t even sure if she was alive and-

“Hang on, what? What happened to Maze?”

“I don’t know! You know her. She probably got in a fight with some big bad guy and overestimated herself. Amenedeil took her, I really hope she’s okay. But Luci-

Dan interrupted once again. “Can we see her?Amenedeil took her to the hospital, right? Then you should be able to visit her, and see if she’s okay.”

“No, it’s not that simple. Maze is, well, I don’t know where he took her. But he can’t take her to the hospital. Can you let me continue?”

Dan nodded, still very confused.  _ Damn, that family is weird. _

“When we found him, he seemed… broken. No, not broken. Half alive, himself. He wasn’t hurt or anything. But it seemed like the very basis of his entire existence depended on Maze being alive. As if he couldn’t go on without her. And I suppose he never really has existed without her.”

“Well they haven’t known each other their whole life, have they?”

“No! Yes. Kind of. It’s complicated. But you’re missing the point. He was different. He reacted so strongly. And it was different from when  _ I _ almost died. He was, I don’t know. Ah, Dan, I’m sorry. I’m not making any sense. And you don’t even care, do you? Sorry, I’ll go now. You can keep watching Full Ho-

He interrupted her for a final time. With a kiss. He pressed his lips to hers, letting his fingers brush softly over her jawline. It was so smooth, so familiar. He had kissed people sense then. But this was different. These lips belonged to the woman he had married. And he would marry her all over again, given the chance. But this time, he would do it right. He would be there for her and Trixie, always putting them first, before anything else. He would never miss another Taco Tuesday.

Chloe pulled away. “Dan!” She whispered in surprise.

He felt a scarlet blush creeping up his neck onto his cheeks, heating his ears. “S-sorry.” He stammered. “You should go. I didn’t mean to do that. I know you like Lucifer and we are in the past and we couldn’t do that to Trixie. I just thought that maybe-

It was her turn to interrupt him. She put her hands over the back of his neck and pulled him so close, their noses touched. “I’ve been so blind.” She said, her hot breath washing over him.

“But, Chloe,” He said, pulling an inch away. “You’ve never felt like this before. I don’t want to force you into anything that you’re not comfortable with. And, ah,” he cleared his throat. “I don’t want to be your rebound guy. You know, after Lucifer?”

Chloe stepper back. “Your right. I’m sorry. I should probably go home. Trixie will be home from the playdate soon, and I probably need some time to process everything that happened today. If we’re going to try again, we should take it slowly. More carefully. We do have a daughter, after all.”

Dan nodded. Everything she was saying made sense. Slowly. Carefully. She should go home. He agreed. Didn’t he?

“Alright, so I’ll just go, then.” She said awkwardly. She was so cute when she was awkward. Which was always.

She left and closed the door behind her. As he watched her walk away, he felt a longing tugging at his heart. It was as if something had awakened within his chest. Something he hadn’t felt since, well, since before their divorce. Something he was excited to feel again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Chloe and Dan together at last! I do love my Double Decker. The name ‘Double Decker' is courtesy FluffyGlitterPantsDragon. It is a brilliant ship name, so thank you for that. Please know that I don't actually think all those things about Lucifer, but I do think that they are kind of true (I'm sorry, I'm very conflicting), they are just things that I believe Dan would think about him. If that makes sense. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and I would love to receive kudos and a comment! This is not the end. At least 1 more chapter is coming!


End file.
